1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control system, a projector, a program, and an information storage medium each for controlling light intensity.
2. Related Art
As a light source of a commonly used projector, there is used a super-high pressure mercury lamp. Although the super-high pressure mercury lamp has sufficient emission efficiency, it takes time before the super-high pressure mercury lamp provides the desired light intensity. Therefore, it takes about one minute before the projector in the related art actually displays an image.
As a measure for solving such a problem, there can be cited a method of using an auxiliary light source in addition to the super-high pressure mercury lamp. For example, in JP-A-2007-147870, there is proposed a method of providing a projector with a white light source and an auxiliary light source, and controlling increase in the light intensity of the auxiliary light source.
However, the measure of only controlling increase in the light intensity of the auxiliary light source fails to provide the effect of reducing the length of time before the image is displayed, and moreover, varies the light intensity to make the image far from eye-friendly.